Conduct studies to monitor the integrity and reliability of in vivo tumor systems and rodents used in the cancer and AIDS drug development program of the Developmental Therapeutics Program (DTP). To be accomplished through collection of kinetic data and evaluation of drug testing using standard and experimental agents. Develop in vivo protocols for candidate tumor models from the human tumor cell line disease-oriented screen so as to provide the necessary tools for the follow-up of active materials identified as having potential for development for possible clinical trial. This protocol development will include the testing of standard and experimental drugs to evaluate their effectiveness against in vivo models. In addition, host animals for these tumor systems must be monitored and subjected to vigorous quality control.